The Sun Shines Bright For You
by Smartlooks
Summary: A year since Superman Returned and Lois still hasn't tied the knot and Superman is trying to move on. Annie Westmore is a budding journalist who gets stuck fetching coffee for Perry. On her first big break her body is poisoned by a kryptonite meteor that fell from the sky, according to Superman's diagnosis she has a month until she isn't human, but an Alien. Follows Man of Steel.
1. Chapter 1

I've been here for a week and Perry still has me running to fetch his coffee, that has burned me three times today. I groan and quickly jog into the Lounge room ready to brew another cup but notice Clark Kent sitting at the small table- which looked even smaller with him there.

"Hey, Clark," I greet and briskly make my way over to the coffee pot. I glance over my shoulder to see why he didn't answer and frown. He had left the room in the samll time I had turned my back. He's quick. Clark Kent was tall- extrelemely tall- and had chiseled features and a bright smile. His blue eyes weren't too bright nor too dull and they seemed to always be shining but my mind could be playing tricks on me.

"Westmore!" Perry growled from the door. His glasses were halfway down his nose and he seemed flustered. I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off with more yelling.

"Where's Kent?" I shrug a bit nervous at his mention of the gourgeous awkward man-why am I nervous it's not like Kent can read my mind. I quickly grab a beige cup from the cabinet and pour Perry's straight black coffee into it hissing as it splashed against my knuckes as I cautiously handed it to glared at me then took a sip.

"Good job, Now go find Kent," He ordered before walking back to his office slamming the door then opening it to call Lane. I watched Lois Lane get up from her desk, pushing her dark brown hair to the side and confidently strode into Perry's office. She was pretty and wasn't scared to state her mind. I watch Perry chew her out as I made my way to my desk- which was bare with no reports- not even a proper filing bin. I was hoping to write along side Kent and Lane or have an article feauturing Olsen's fine photography but Perry took one look at me and designated me 'Go get my coffee' girl on the first day. It must've been my attempt at a handshake or even my bag spilling all his paper work...all I know is that I didn't make a good impression. I never do. I grabbed my light white knit sweater and asked if anyone had seen Clark before walking to the elevator. I leaned my head back against the cool metal gold I had my red curly hair pulled back today. The weather said it was going to be a high of 60 but for the last week it's been in the low 30s so I wasn't taking chances. As the elevator slowly made it's way to the lobby I adressed my posture in the reflection of the panels.

I was leaning back but slumped over a bit my shoulders drooping in defeat I guessed. I was short too and the reflection made me look stubby. My wide hips were wrapped in soft dress black dress pants I realized I had spilled coffee on my light grey turtleneck. I crossed my arms under my chest- a small chest- nothing quite as special as Lois' or anyone elses for that matter. My lips pulled back in an awkward smile revealing perfect white teeth, due to 7 years of dental work, my nose was long but not gross long and had a small arch that kept my glasses in place...my sister told me I should consider plastic surgery but I heard you change your nose you change your face. My eyes were small and bit far apart but the hazel color did make up for the weird placement. I ran my hand through my deep red hair and frowned at the contrast of my pale skin. The elevator dinged and I realized I had spent all 30 floors thinking about myself and not thinking of where to find Clark. I shook my head in disbelief and stepped out of the elevator narrowly missing the crowd ready to rush in. I looked around, asked around but noone had seen him. I walk outside and down the street but still no sign of him.

Where could he have gone? I mean he's a big guy no one can miss hi- I slammed into something hard and stumbled back. A figure clad in blue and red was standing infront of me. I grimaced and glanced up seeing a red S. I froze.

"Are you ok, miss?" His voice was strong and I nodded as he extended his hand. He helped me up and I dusted off my clothes. People had stopped to stare and take pictures and videos of the caped crusader.

"Yeah, wait why did I bump into you?" I asked him looking up at eerily familiar blue eyes. He smiled- a charming smile- and answered.

"You were looking at the ground and not up,"

Wow, never knew he could be such a smart ass.

"No, I meant why were you not in the air or something? Why walk when you can fly?" I asked.

"I had helped an old lady with car troubles and remembered I had an interview at The Daily Planet." He said matter of factly looking over his shoulder at the old women who was know pulling out of her spot and I noticed the grease stains on his sleeves.

"Oh, well sorry for bumping into you," I say turning on my heel and walking back to The Planet. Superman called out to me.

"You should look up more often Miss. You're smile is too nice to share with just the ground," he said before flying inot the air and I watched him amazed. When I got back to the office I had to deliver the bad news. I couldn't find Clark but when I walked in Jimmy patted me on the shoulder and told me Perry wanted to see me. It wasn't a pity pat but a good job pat. I looked at him confused as Lois walked over to my desk doing the whole hair shift she did earlier.

"So you ran into him,yeah?" She asked examining my purple stapler. I hung my sweater on the back of my chair and looked at her with knitted brows.

"W-what? Saw who?"

She glanced up a bit of coldness in her eyes. "Superman,"

"Oh," I was taken back by her answer,"Yeah , I just actually ran into him litteraly two minutes ago," I tell her.

"Yeah, we just got a dozen and one photos of you two. You might make the first page," She said turning away from my desk to sit at hers. I followed curious.

"The front page?Why?"

"Superman took the time to talk to you. So don't be amazed at what the tabloids will spin from it," She said nonchalantly.

"Oh," I meekly said again. She smiled and said that it happens to the best of us but I felt like there was something more to that statement.

"Oh, Perry's looking for you. Did you find Kent?"

I shook my head and hesitantly made my way to the boss' office. Superman was shaking his hand as I walked in.

"Oh, Westmore we were just talking about you," Perry said motioning for me to sit. I watched Superman smile and hold his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find Clark. It's like he vanished into thin air," I explained quickly. Perry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you tell him your doing the interview with him tomorrow and tell him I took a dollar from his pay for every minute he was gone. Dismissed." I sat awkwardly in my chair, confused.

"I-interview?"

"Yeah, the Superman interview Lois has been fighting him for," Perry said.

"Oh, ok." I got up and nodded at Superman as I left. I hadn't said thank you! I quickly opened the door back up.

"Thank you, you won't regret it!" I said happily.

"I better not, now go get me some coffee," I was actually happy to do so this time. I filled his coffee and began to go back to his office but as I rounded the corner I - for the second time bumped into a hard chest- dropping the scolding beverage.

"Shit!" I cried scared to have it spill on someone. But a swift hand caught it and I looked up too see the same blue eyes I had seen earlier but with glasses.

"Sorry Annie, didn't see you there," He apologized handing me back a full coffee. I quickly took it and mumbled my reply.

"No problem, Clark," but he had walked around me to rummage threw the fridge and I watched him hunch over baffled.

"Clark?" Lois asked walking past me.

"Hmm?" he answered with cold noodles in his mouth. He quickly swallowed realizing who he was speaking to and straightened up and shut the fridge.

"Has Perry told you I was doing the interview with you?" She asked.

"Uh, no, I had to step out earlier so I'm not sure," he siad pushig up his glasses.

"Well, he said he picked someone and I thought he just didn't want to tell me it was me,"

"Sorry, Lois Clark and I are doing the interview on Superman," I tell her.

"Oh you are? Well, congrats to you," She said clipping my shoulder as she walked past obviously fuming. Clark and I turned to look at eachother and I shrugged.

"Clark you've got a little somehting there," I say pointing to my chin. He immediatley wipes a remaining noodle away from his and grins awkwardly.

This day has been - well a different kind of day. I think to myself as I twirl my pencil around in my hands starring off into space. I couldv'e sworn Clark and Superman have the same eyes but my mind could be playing tricks on me. They are even the same height and build I think as I watch Clark staple his finger underneath his report and then pratically fall out of his chair reaching for the band aid in the opposite desk. Nah, he's too uncoordinated to be a guy in a blue spandex suit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we jumped right into work. He had stopped by my apartment early so he can give me a run down on what we were going to ask. Clark had attempted not to trip over the curb when we walked across the street to head towards The Planet. I told him not to worry about it since I'm a clutz also. I tucked my thick white bulky knit sweater around me as a gust of wind crashed into us. I cursed myself silently for not wearing my navy blue dress pants-thinking it was going to be nicer today- I opted for a high neck short sleeved lace shirt that I tucked into a navy blue pleated skirt that hit just above my knee. My feet were screaming in my favorite pair of black Mary Janes but I gritted my teeth and fixed my knit hat and the wool scarf I had tied around my neck at the last minute. Clark was ahead of me taking large strides.

"Clark!"

He spun around pushing his glasses up. I caught up to him and smiled.

"That's better. You were walking too fast," I tell him as we proceed again.

"So what are we asking Superman today?" I asked looking up at him.

"As you know he returned last year and had a run in with Lex and then almost died. So we're going to ask him how's he been lately. Just normal questions," Clark said a bit distracted. I furrowed my brow as Policemen brushed past us and kept running up ahead. A crowd was forming and building.

"How do you ask an alien normal questions?" I asked trying to get Clark to listen but his eyes were glued on the crowd and I sighed. We reached the crowd and I pushed foreward grabbing Clark's hand to pull him through aslo.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You need to step back," An officer said but I held up my Daily Planet badge and he stepped aside.

"The rest of your people are there," He tells us waving us through. I glance back at Clark who gives me a confused look. I let go of his hand and we see Lois and Jimmy up ahead starring at the ground. Jimmy was enthusiastically taking pictures.

"What could they be looking at Clark?" I ask as I walk closer to our colleagues. Lois turns to us and sighs. I smile. She's probably still mad that I get to interview Superman but she's already done it like 1,000 times already. I mean she won a pulitzer for telling the world why we don't need Superman so she can eat a potato and have a good day.

"What's going on?" I ask standing by Lois.

"Oh, hey Annie, we found Kryptonite," Jimmy said snapping a few photos.

"Kryptonite? In the ground?" I asked stepping a bit closer. The police had sectioned off the middle of the street but the citizens kept piling up. A gigantic crater with a large green object about the size of a small car was glowing dully.

"How did this get here? Clark do you know-," But he's not behind me anymore,"Where the Hell does he go when he dissapears like that?" I grumble Lois chuckles.

"Who knows it's Clark he probably tripped over his own shoelace,"

"Why hasn't Superman showed up yet?" Jimmy asked looking at us. Lois and I glare at him.

"Jimmy, he almost died last year because of a kryptonite knife, I'm sure one the size of a small car might do a bit more damage," Lois says a bit harshly.

"No need to be rude, Lois," I tell her. She does her oh so amazing hair toss and her mouth tightens but she keeps her mouth shut.

"Get a few more pictures then Jimmy. Maybe we can get closer?" I say stepping to the edge of the crater. The weight of my body casues the ground to give out and I slip but before I can fall and tummble over the jagged concrete a body steps infront of me and I slam into a hard chest-for the third time in less than 24 hours I might add. I grimance and put my hands on his chest pushing myself back up.

"It's nice to see you too, Superman." I say stepping back. Jimmy comes to my aid asking if I'm alright and Lois just watches the Man of Steel as he steps onto the street infront of me.

"Not a good idea Ms. Westmore," He turns to the crater.

"Any idea how this got here?" I ask. Superman turns to me smiling.

"It fell from the sky," He states his eyes dusting over the two people behind me. His eyes stay on Lois a second longer before they find mine again.

"From where?" Lois asks stepping forward. The glint of her engagment ring is in my face and I squint. Curse my legs for being so short.

"That I'm not sure about, Ms. Lane," Superman reponds formally and I snicker. Lois' smile shifts. She probably thought if she kept postponing the the wedding he'll come around again.

"We can't leave it here this is the main street," Jimmy points out and I agree with him.

"We have to move it. Maybe load it onto a heavy duty truck?" I ask Superman. He nods his head and turns to an officer walking by.

"Excuse me Officer? We need something to transport this,"

The cop nodded and went on a hunt for the man for the job.

"Well, I have to go finish my report for Perry," Lois said ," You coming Annie?"

"I thought I'd start the interview now instead of waiting for Clark to show up," I tell Lois and Jimmy. They leave for the Daily Planet and I turn back to Superman but he's talking to the Mayor on the other side of the crater. I make my way to them but my hat flies off and in an attempt to reach for it I lose my balance and I fall over the edge of the crater. Great, didn't Superman just save me? I scream out as my head bangs against a rock and I limply roll to the side of the green rock. My glasses fly off and land by the meteor. I sit up and my head throbs.

"Good job, Annie," I groan and stand up but a weird electronic noise begins to buzz in my ear. It gets louder and louder, I cringe.

"What the Hell?" I sigh and walk to the wall of the crater picking up my glasses. My head throbs and I feel sick to my stomach when a voice rings out.

"Ms. Westmore?" Superman calls down from the edge. I move forward and look up at him.

"Oh hey Supes, I was trying to catch my hat," Superman holds up my black knit hat and I groan.

"Seriously? I'm really sorry about this," I say as he floats down to me.

"Wait, you shouldn't be down here so close to the kryptonite," I warn. But he shakes his head and I look for any beads of sweat- his first sign of weakness.

"It's not like the other ones, this one is different. It's emitting a high frequecy," Superman tells me as he walks around he meteor examining it.

"Yeah, it's giving me a headache..." I slur my words and stumble a bit holding my head,"I don't feel well," Superman's head snaps to me and before I hit the ground he has me in his arms. The world spins as he flies out of the crater. My body feels heavy and I'm hot.

"Ms. Westmore, can you hear me?" His voice zooms in and out and I cry. My head feels like someone is crushing it.

"I -I can't," I groan trying not to throw up. Then I'm being moved so fast. And I realize he's flying high and I tuck myself closer squeazing my eyes shut trying to stop the spinning.

* * *

"She's been poisoned," His voice booms and my eyes flutter open and I see a dozen and one doctors swarm me. I hold tighter onto Superman.

"Do you know by what?" A doctor with an odd voice asks as Superman lays me on a gurney. It's cold. The world dims and I panic screaming for someone to make it stop. I scream because I don't want to be in the dark. Superman holds me down as he answers the doctor.

"Kryptonite,"

My head screams and my body is heavy like when you go swimming in a lake with jeans on. The nausea turns to a crippling pain in my abdomen and chest and my vision dims a bit more before it all hits me at once. The pain, it's all too much. I black out.

I wake up a few hours later feeling a whole lot better. But I'm hooked up to a million and one machines and I'm not in a Hospital I recognize. I sit up and groan when my head spins abit but I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and grab my glasses. Standing up I realize I'm in a white gown with a red S on the front and freak out. What the hell. I glance up to see a robot with an identical symbol but the S is replaced with the number fourteen, come in carrying my clothes. I scream and stumble back against the bed.

"Oh, it's good to see you are awake, Ms. Westmore. I've brought your clothes," He tells me setting them on the chair by the door. He leaves and I scramble to clothe myself. I slip my skirt on and slide on my shirt tuck it in and run out the room. The hall ways are long and I have no idea where I'm going. God, this place is like the Labyrinth. I hated that movie. I just keep taking turn after turn until I stop at an opening leading into what looks like a living room that's connected to a kitchen. A few more robots are in the kitchen cooking.

"Hello Ms. Westmore," They greet. I gasp and stumble back falling onto the couch. I awkwardly stand back up to see Superman watching me from the doorway. He's in a pair of jeans and has a blue shirt on. His hair is still curled and I barge up to him poking him in the chest.

"Where the hell am I? Who undressed me? Why am I not at a Hospital?" I asked.

"Annie, calm down. Sit," He pulled out a bar stool and I sit down breathing heavily.

"Would you like a glass of water?" A robot asks.

"No-wait yes," I answer.

I gulp down the water then turn to Superman,"Now where the hell am I?"

"I brought you here after you were poisoned."

"And where is here?"

"The Fortress of Solitude,"

"I'm in Antartica?! Wait, poisoned with what?"

"You were poisoned by a high frequency the Kryptonite meteor was emitting. I brought you here because I knew the doctors weren't going to be able to figure out what was wrong with you," Superman tells me. I shift his words around in my head.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with me?"

Superman shakes his head,"No, we have no idea what it could be."

I sigh and lay my head on the cool granite counter top,"This is just great. I was just supposed interview you but now I'm poisoned and you have no idea by what. Why did I go after my stupid hat?"

"You can still interview me if you'd like." My head snaps up a bit too fast becuase I get a bit dizzy.

"Great. Now when do I leave?" I ask. Superman looks at me and grins.

"I don't think it's safe for you to leave before we figure out what's wrong with you," He tells me.

"Fine. Let's get this interview over with. We aren't doing it here are we? Because these robots with the numbers can talk and funtion and I'm trying not think about The Terminator"

"No, we can do it upstairs in the Library," He laughs and I realize it's identical to Clark's.

"Uh, Superman?"

"Yes?"

He leads me upstairs to a vast room filled with books and white firniture.

"Did you by any chance see my friend Clark Kent? He left right before we reached the crater," I ask as I sit down on the plush sofa. The ceilings were high and the window was large and light blue drapes hung all the way to the floor. Superman hands me a notepad and a pen.

He sits infron of me and smiles.

"No, I don't think I saw him. Does he dissapear often?" He asks.

I push my glasses up and nod,"Yeah but it only seems to happen when you come around. Eh, it's whatever,"

"Ready?" I ask. He nods and leans forward clasping his hands together.

"So Clark when were you going to tell me you were Superman?" I ask.

**I'm not too fond on how this turned out but I hope it's ok. I have a really great idea for the plot but I need to know if you all like what I've done so far or should I go back to her just interviewing Superman without all the drama of the Kryptonite? Just let me know:) Thanks for reading. And thank you for the review and the follow:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Superman looked at me stunned. His jaw hung open slightly and he shifted in his seat but quickly regained composure and smiled.

"What makes you think I'm your friend Clark?" He asked. No indcation that I had figured it out. Maybe I had gotten this wrong? MAybe it was just my imagination. I should've just bit my tongue and not said anything at all. I shift uncomfortably and shake my head. Tossing my curls around.

"Maybe I'm wrong. It was just an idea," I say nervously but Superman leans forward a glint in his eye like he's interested in what I have to say.

"No, please tell me why you think I'm him," He eggs on. I grimace and sigh. He wants to know.

"When I met Clark about a month ago I was interested in him but he seemed not to notice me," I looked at Superman whos facial expression hadn't changed,"When you like someone you notice everything they do. You and Clark have the same eyes. And your both the same height, build and you both even laugh the same. I don't know I could be going crazy because normally I would never even try to figure something out like this but I thought I was right," I told Superman quickly. He just watched me with those unchanging cerulean eyes and I fidgeted more. Great, Annie you just tried to unmask one of the most iconic beings on the planet. Now he's going to laugh at you and tell you the poison must be messing with your head.

But he didn't. He just starredat me as if contemplating on what to say next. His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze. I shot from my seat and slurred out an excuse.

"I'msosorryIdon'tevenknowwhyIthoughtI'dberight.I'llgoandletyoube,"I quickly spat out turning to leave but his voice stopped me.

"Annie," it sent chills down my spine and goosebumps formed. My heart was beating a mile a minute,"You're right," I spun around and he was standing up his curl pushed back and his glasses were on. I was right! I gasped and smiled brightly.

"I was right!" I screamed and jumped up. Excited I began to talk a mile aminute and ask how no one ever realized it before.

"Annie, calm down, they aren't as observant as you are." He told me. I smiled and then it faltered.

"Wait, this is going to effect us isn't it, me knowing? I mean we do work together and now have a project on interviewing you..." I stated. I walked over to the bar and one of the robots set a bowl of purple grapes.

"My favorite!" I gushed. I sat at the bar and gobbled down the bowl of grapes in seconds flat. Wait, that was way too fast. I turned to Clark or Superman and he was talking to one of his robots. I swept my odd behavior aside and called to Superman.

"So what do I call you? Clark or Superman?" I asked walking over to him.

"Whichever yo feel comfortable with," He said calmly. I weigh my options; if I stick to calling Superman Clark I might let it slip and call him Clark when he's Superman.

"I'll just stick with Supes when you're Superman,"

Superman sat beside me and our knees brushed as he asked Robot- I think 12- if they had any milk.

I looked at him confused," Milk? You don't need that. You have muscles up the wazoo!"

Superman chuckled and took off his glasses and pulled his curl back into his proper place," Superman can drink milk."

"What ever you can we finish the interview?" I asked.

He grinned at me sideways,"Thought you'd never ask,"

* * *

A few hours later I had twenty pages of notes and a major headache.

"I'm really sorry about figuring out your identity but it was bugging me. And I think it's good for someone other than your mother and son to know," I told Superman as he walked me to my bedroom. It was down the hall from his and it was just as big. I turned the light on and smiled. The ceilings were high and the bed was made of mahogany wood with light purple covers and white furnishings. This beat my apartment any day.

"Why?" He asked. I turned and looked at him. I wasn't expecting him to question it. I kind of hoped he would just nod his head and say goodnight.

"I-I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders. He nodded and said goodnight before he tilted his head to the side and listened.

"Road bombing in Irag," He said before flying off. I shook my head and shut the door. I landed on the bed and sighed. It was so comfortable. I rolled over onto my stomach and rested my head on my folded arms. The headache was subsiding to a dull throb behind my eyes. Today was- was not what the hell? The throb in my head had flared up in just a second. I sat up and reached for the bed post my ears were ringing and my eyes were on fire. I blinked a few times hoping to blink it away but it's didn't help. I scrammbled to the the bathroom door and swung it open. I flicked the light on and turned the faucet and splashed cold water into my eyes the stinging stopped immeditaley. i sighed and slid some water down my neck. This poisoning thing seems to have side effects.

The next morning I woke up pretty late. The closk beside the bed read 12:30. I sighed and starred at the ceiling for twenty minutes before dragging myself from the warm comforts of the bed and into the shower. I dressed in the same clothes I had been in for the last two days and left my hair damp. Too lazy to dry it. The robots greeted me downstairs.

"Would you like brunch Ms. Westmore?" Robot 5 asked. I smiled and cleaned off my glasses.

Superman was sitting clad in his usual red and blue atire at the table drinking coffee.

"Oh, you drink coffee and read the Newspaper?" I said sliding into the seet infront of him as Robot 5 pored me a glass of Orange Juice and set a plate with an English Muffin and butter. A bowl of fruit and two slices of Bacon.

"I really like this one article by you," He said passing me the paper.

"By me?" I found the Article it was titled, 'The life after Lois. How Superman has moved on'.

I skimmed the article. It was what I had compiled from the notes.

"You sent this in for me?" I asked snacking on a peice of floppy Bacon.

"Yes," He simply said.

"Why aren't you on here too? We were supposed to write it together. It was your interview to begin with," I said handing him back the paper.

"Clark wasn't present. It's not my fault."

I laugh,"You're stupid. When can I go back to Metopolis?"

"In a few hours. I have to run a few tests first. Just to make sure the poison is out of your system,"

After I had finished eating Superman had me follow him down to the basement. And then into an elavator that took us farther down. When we reached the bottom we walked to the only door in the hall.

"Is this where you're running the tests?" I asked as he opened the door for me. Inside, the room is dimly lit. A gurney was situated in the middle by a few impressive looking machines. A large screen descended from the low ceiling and Superman had me sit down on the gurney, which had moved to a sitting position. I took a seat and he hooked a peice of medal to my neck. It was sticky and flexible. I watched his hands glide across the touch screen. My blood analysis showed on the sceen and a beeping sound came from the medal bandage. The number 68 flashed across the screen and I looked up at Superman who had frowned at the number. He retried the analysis- at least I think that's what he did- and got the same number.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He tensly smiled,"I'm not sure. The number, the one that keeps showing, is how much of your blood is fused with the poison. It seems to be evolving and I have no way of stopping it."

"Evolving? Like mutating?" I asked my voice shaking. Was I going to die?

"In a way, yes. It's morphing your strand- a normal human strand- into-,"

"Into what?" I interrupted.

"Into mine," He said.

I sat back and placed a hot sweaty hand to my forehead. Was I going to change into- no become something like Superman. Not something..someone? Was I going to be flying around rescuing cats, battling villians, hiding my identity. If I had not been so stupid and chased after my hat I would not be in this situation. I glanced up at Superman who was watching me with a worried look.

"How much longer do I have to stay Human?" I asked.

"A few months. It's not evolving wuick enough to happen tomorrow," He reassured me.

"Are you sure? How do you know that? I just started my carreer! Now I have to worry about saving cats and helping old ladies across the street and people who carlessly fall from buildings? I can't- I can't do that. I want to go home," I snapped.

"I know this is scary but you-,"

"No! I stayed here long enough. I want to go home. Take me home." I demanded tearing off the metal bandage throwing it to the ground and stomping out the room.

"Annie, I'll take you home. We'll leave immediatley. Just let me fix something really quick ok?"

I nodded and waited for him by the elevator. He was back in a flash handing me a thin phone.

"If anything happens just call,"

"Can't I just use my voice? I'm sure you'll hear it,"

"Annie take it,"

I take the phone and put it in my skirt pocket. We ride the elevator in silence and he escorts me to the door.

"Hold on tight," He said as he scooped me into his arms and opened the door. I scrambled to hold on tight as he shot up into the air.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. Superman chuckled.

"How else did you think you were getting back?" He asked.

"Plane?" I said.

"Flying is the safest transportation,"


	4. Chapter 4 Noticed

**Sorry for the delay. Life seemed to not favor me in the past few months. Here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy:) Let me know if Clark, Annie or any of the other characters seem out of character. Especially the ones I don't own. This is more of a filler chapter that adds another problem into the mix, but nothing really happens. I just needed a filler chapter, I'm sure you know how that goes. This also Annie's outfit for this chapter. Just go to and search kianadowning (just as is) in the search bar and it'll bring you to my account so you can see her outfits for this fic and my other one An Unwanted Gift.  
**

* * *

I walked into work the following Monday hoping the weekend had made every forget that I was missing for two days. But the moment I crossed the threshold the entire room silenced with a hush. I looked up and froze. My grip on my purse tightened and I sucked in a breath. People around the office had completely stopped what they were doing to stare. Tommy the mail guy had stopped mid lick, Mandy the woman who loved her cats had a pencil stuck to her tongue and the worst of them all: Lois Lane. She was glaring at me, her arms crossed her lips pressed into a tight line. I was hoping they were staring because they were so glad to see me, so glad to see that I was safe. Not dead.

Maybe it was the fact that I had decided to not wear anything that they're used to seeing me in. I had opted for a black and white jumper, ankle jeans, pointed black flats and a chain necklace. I added a pop of color with my choice of lipstick color. A deep red. My eye make up was minimal. Hopefully seeing me in jeans was throwing them off.

"Oh, Morning, Annie," Clark greeted as he came into the offices. I looked up at him as he pushed his glasses into place and smiled. He seemed to not be phased by the stares or the fact that I'm supposed to morph into a female him, power wise that is.

"G-good morning, Clark," I was a bit taken back by his deep voice in the silent room. He handed me this morning newspaper and winked as he walked to his desk saying hello to a few people he passed. This seemed to kick them out of their trances because everyone quickly went back to what they were doing prior to me walking in. I walked to my desk and placed my bag in the drawer before sliding into my seat, switching on my computer and reading the paper. The front page is what got me. It was an article saying that The Man Of Steel has seemed to move on and it shows a very clear picture of Superman landing on my apartment roof holding me. Another picture, just as clear, showed us talking on my roof. I wondered who had taken those pictures, scanning until I found the name I least expected. Jimmy Olsen. Well, I bet that sky rocketed his want and ego. Not bothering to even read the article I stuffed into the trash bin and jumped when Perry yelled for me.

He sat in his chair watching me closely. His thumbs twiddling and his eyebrow rose in speculation.

"Superman seems to have taken a liking to you," He finally said.

"Um, I guess,"

"It's not a guess it's a fact," He pointed to the paper he told me to bring in",And I'm not sure I like it,"

"What? I'm not sure I follow,"

"This has happened before with Lane. Their relationship nearly destroyed each other and this building. I won't have another one of my employees go threw that. I suggest you end it now before it get's too messy. Literally," He concluded shooing me from his office with a hand wave. Once back in my seat I slumped lazily into it. Pressing a hand to my forehead.

"He's going to leave you," Lois said from beside my desk. I glanced up at her furrowed brow and jealous glare and frowned, sitting back.

"I'm not even in a relationship with him. I fell into that hole and he took me to a Hospital," I told her calmly.

"The one with the kryptonite crater? That wasn't there this morning?"

I looked at her puzzled," Superman must've hauled it out of there,"

"No he didn't I was at the sight early this morning with Jimmy taking pictures. When we came back from getting coffee it was gone," She told me.

"Well, he is pretty fast. Maybe he moved it." I was trying not to make her right by agreeing that it had vanished. She just looked at me like I hadn't heard her explanation.

"What ever you say," She huffed and walked away. After she went back to typing up her latest story Clark came over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Well, as good as I can get after the last few days I've had,"

"It'll get easier,"

"How? I don't want to be like you. Can't I just stay my normal boring, invisible self?" I asked angrily. Practically begging. Clark seemed to think for a minute.

"You think you're invisible?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was back home in my small town and I sure am here in the city,"

"I noticed you,"

I looked up at him,"Yeah, OK. You're only saying that because I told you I liked you. And since we're connected and will be connected for a while you have to say things like that to make me feel better." I shot back.

"You wore a bright yellow sweater the first day you came here. I remember because I wondered if you're personality was as bright as your sweater. Now that I've talked to you and gotten to know you a little bit it's safe to say I was right,"And with a confidence I've never seen Clark have smiled and walked back to his desk. I stared at him shocked that he remembered that far back. Then I realized the boost of confidence wasn't Clark, but Superman.


	5. Chapter 5 Death Becomes Her

**Chapter 5! I want to thank you al for the reviews and likes. I'm glad my story is making a great impression. I hope this chapter wasn't rushed. I just really wanted to write another chapter as soon as possible. My brothers watching** **Heroes and it gave me a bit of motivation. Well, enjoy because I'm off to watch NCIS.:D**

* * *

The following weeks seemed to only grow more and more tiring. I was in pain almost every hour of the day, my head felt like it was going to explode. I could feel every step of every person. Every in take of breath. Every scratch. I could hear and feel everything. I tried to do my best at work, but no matter how hard I had tried to listen to what Clark had told me,_" Block it. Think of nothing ,but your next move. Your next breath. Don't let it consume you. Fight the voices." _I had tried. I had tried, but now I was locked in the printer room my face streaked with dried tears. I had shrunk into the smallest corner, wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest. Sobbing as quietly as I could.

"Hey, the doors locked!" The loud over bearing jostle of the handle.

"Great, that dumb ass is probably photo copying his ass again. Martin, open up!" A loud bang and I cringed. It was like the walls were going to cave in. Come at me. The sounds blasted in my eardrums. I stifled a shriek of pain.

"Who's in there?" A new voice had joined.

"Martin? What the hell?"

The voices are confused. Now, worried. Wonder fills there voices and I look up at the door. My eyes adjust and I can now see through the door. They're all standing by the door. I blink again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Who's in there? Are you OK?" They bang on the door again.

"Stop! Please," I cry out. The banging stops immediately.

Silence. Wondrous silence. I welcome it and sigh in content. It doesn't last long though.

"We're coming in." They state and I hear the door click. They must have reached and taken the spare key from above the door. The light from the hallway is bright and I wince when it hits my eyes. I slam them shut.

"Oh my god, it's Annie! Someone go get help," The man's hand touched my bare arm and I grabbed it.

"Don't touch me," I spat. He gasped in pain and confusion.

"You're hurting me, Annie. Let me help you," He winced and still tried to help me up.

"Is she high? Going through withdraws?" One of the other man asked outside of the door.

"What's going on here?" The voice I've been wanting to hear boomed with authority.

"She seems to high or something. She locked herself in the room and when we found her she was shaking like a leaf. Nearly broke my arm." The man I'd gripped and gotten up to address Superman. Said person stepped into the room and glanced back when one of the men had asked how he knew I needed help," I always know," He told them before kneeling down beside me.

"I'm here. Don't worry," He reached out and touched me on the cheek. His fingers pushing back my hair and I looked at him. My glasses were foggy and the pain seemed to simmer.

"I-,"

"I'll get you to help," He told me scooping me up in his arms. I cling to him. My head nestled deep into the crook of his neck. My hands clenching his 'S' symbol as he carried me from the room. Everyone was starring. Everyone was watching. She was watching, her eyes glassed over in jealousy and I could hear the quick beat of her heart as she glared. She was angry. Jimmy was snapping pictures and Perry and Superman shared a quick curt nod. The Man of Steel turned on his heel ready to walk out towards an open area for him to fly me to safety when she spoke up.

"She seems to need a lot of help these days. When does he ever have time to help anyone else?" She had said it to one of her 'friends'. Knowing he would hear her, not knowing I could too.

Superman looked over her shoulder and smirked,"Now, Ms. Lane don't go throwing yourself out any more windows anytime soon. I might be too hung up on a cat in a tree to notice," He told her and a few people snickered, but they were loud in my ears and I groaned in pain. Clutching tighter and Superman winced.

"Now, If you don't mind," He said very formally and walked over the one of the windows. Using his heat rays he seared a hole in the window kicked it out with one tap and flew outside. Not even bothering to let them know he'll pay for the damages.

* * *

I was in the same room where I was told I wasn't going to be human anymore. My body was covered in a film of sweat and every sound sent me into spasms. The Robots and Superman were trying to hide there worry, but I could see it and feel it. It was radiating off them like heat waves.

"It hurts!" I screamed and fought against the strong hands of Superman who had the duty of restraining me.

"Morphine." Superman barked at Robot 7.

"Sir, she'll burn it of within minutes,"

"Give it to her,"

A sharp prick and the feeling of calmness wafted over me, but like they said it doesn't last long.

"Sir, her body seems not able to hold the powers of your people," Robot 7 confessed after reading a report on the board.

"I can see that. Tell me what we can do,"

"Clark!Please, it hurts!Please," I screamed as my eyes burned and seared. He was blasted in the face with my heat rays and I screamed as my muscles tensed. He groaned and shoved his hand over my burning eyes.

"What can we do?" He barked. He was scared.

"Nothing. The powers are destroying her body. Her human body is going to die," The metallic voice actually sounded sad.

"She is not going to die!"

"No, her human body is. Her transformation is almost complete," He reassured.

"Why is she in so much pain?"

Yes, why?

"The poison or serum is destroying her human antibodies to make room for the ones of Kal-El's people. All her powers are making themselves known a bit faster than we had anticipated. Hopefully she can make it through the next few days,"

I shut my eyes and he removed his hand.

"Open your eyes, Annie,"

I shook my head which rattled in pain. I sobbed and squeezed them tighter.

"Open them," His voice was more authoritative. I opened them slightly scared I was going to see red again, but when I didn't they flew open. He was smiling down at me. His bright blue eyes swimming with emotion. His curl was out of place, hair loose and he sighed.

"The next hours are going to be the worst. Your bones haven't changed...they aren't unbreakable yet. And in order for them to be unbreakable..."

"They have to break," I finished for him. He nodded and placed a warm hand on my cheek.

"Your skin will also change-,"

"I know, I heard 7 and 12 discussing it outside. This didn't happen to you?" I asked through clenched teeth as another wave of pain slammed through my body.

"No, I was made for these powers. I just had slight discomfort at first before I adjusted," He told me.

I nodded in understanding and groaned and clutched his hand tightly. He actually winced and pulled it from my hold.

"Right now you're stronger than me," He must have watched my face fall,"But I am not going anywhere. I will be at your side for as long as needed,"

I nodded and screamed out throwing another ray to the ceiling, but he jumped in front of it and waited for it to shut it could destroy the ceiling. When it did his shirt was in tatters and faint burn marks were visible on his chest and neck.

"I'm sorry," I gasped through the loud screech in my ears.

"It's what I was made for."

"What?"

"To take care of the ones that it need it the most," He told me as he pulled me into his arms and held me through the night. I seared and burned him numerous times and he denied any and all burn treatment from the Robots. I think I may have even broken a few ribs if not all of them, but he promised it hadn't hurt and he'd heal in no time. His winces and grunts of pain didn't go unnoticed. After hours of terrible headaches and stomach aches it all stopped. I was joyous, but he held me only tighter.

"It- It doesn't hurt anymore," I told him cracking a smile up at him. He wasn't smiling though. His brow was furrowed and his lips pulled into a strained smile. One of hurt. Like he knew something else was coming, something worse.

That was when I heard the first bone snap.


	6. Chapter 6 New

**Wow, 11 reviews and more followers! I'm glad you're enjoying this story:) I know a few were a bit shocked on how the transformation was tolling on Annie. If you think about it, Clark was always strong and was made for the powers. Mere humans aren't. So that is why I have Annie going through so much just so her powers could bloom. **

** Without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Superman he would never have even considered Lois as a lover. Never.**

* * *

****My vision had blacked out after the second snap. I'm not sure if he did that or my body just couldn't take anymore of the pain...the pain. Unbearable, sharp, weaving sporadic pain. I could feel it shoot across my arm, down my spine across my stomach and up my ribcage. Nothing or no one could prepare for what I was feeling. After hours of lingering in the dark without sound, smell and feel it all started to come back. More intensely than I could have ever imagined.

At the same time I could feel a thick weave, strong and sturdy, amend my broken bones. It slathered over my entire bone and snapped it back into place. The feeling was odd almost like when you try to fix a broken twig, knowing it'll always be broken, but it doesn't look broken anymore. I felt heavier after the weave had revised the majority of my bones and it took me awhile to realize my skin seemed to be stretching and tightening. Tightening until it was hard and almost indestructible.

I was regaining strength and life back into my frail body. My human body was soon to be no more.

And I was oddly at peace with that. I never fit in. I was always the one who was picked last, thought to be the smartest in class just because I was the quietest and sometimes got great grades. I remember in High school when Tony, the guy who had taken an interest in me my senior year, had walked into my English class with four of his closest friends. It was Prom week and I had no doubt that he was going to ask me to Prom. So when he pulled out the flowers and the other guys held up signs that spelled out P-R-O-M I had stood up in excitement. Excitement that quickly dissipated when I realized Tony was looking at the girl behind me. Marie Watson. He had asked her. She had said yes. I'm that girl. I'm never **the** girl.

But now I could be more than just that girl. But am I ready to be **the **girl. The one who harbors the same amount of respect Superman does. The one everyone will began to look to for support, help and safety? I could feel the world opening up. The will of my eyes to not stay shut. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to face the world as this. A rushing feeling, almost like falling wafted over me and my eyes snapped open.

Everything is so clear. I could see so clearly. My body was strapped to the metal table and I glanced around. He wasn't in here. Neither were the robots. Grunting I reached for the strap across my chest, but it snapped in two like a tooth pick in a giants hand. Amazed at my strength I did the same to my lower bindings and hopped off the table. My feet made impact with a loud slap. Looking around I could see the remnants of a worried man. Food scraps were left on plates and blankets and pillows were folded neatly in a corner. I quickly made my way to the Lobby. Everything was so sharp. I could hear the churning of the ice machine in he fridge and the gears of the blinds. They were folding up. Sunlight shot across the Lobby and I quickly rounded the corner to see Superman basking in the light. When a ray hit me I felt calm and strong.

It encased my body and I was curious. Stepping towards the calm man I sighed and he jumped startled. Confused I starred at him, furrowing my brow. I had scared him. The man who could hear everything couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry," I meekly told him, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"I hadn;t heard you come up behind me," He said. He seemed confused as well.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"I guess since your powers came in such a big rush they're stronger than mine." He concluded glancing down at me.

"Stronger? I'm stronger than you?" I laughed. I don't know why I thought this was so funny, but I had. I was shrieking with laughter. Superman was just looking at me unsure he should laugh with me or not.

"How about you come on down and we'll discuss this more," He called.

Come down?

From where? I stopped laughing wiped my eyes and gasped. I was hovering thirty feet off the ground.

I screamed and panicked,"Oh my God! Get me down! Get me down!" But the more I freaked the higher I would climb. Soon my head was bumping the eighty foot ceilings and I was hyperventilating. With ease and grace he flew up to me. I reached out to him, but he shifted back shaking his head. I stared at him in shock.

"No, you have to learn,"

"The hell I don't." I reached for him again and he did what I couldn't do. Lowered himself.

I grunted and he smirked.

"Just think about being on the ground,"

"Nah, I'll just think about Looney Toons," I snapped.

He chucked.

I concentrated on the floor below me. The floor that was whited and I so dearly wanted to be on. The floor that looked comfortable enough to sleep on.

"That's it. Just keep thinking about being grounded," He spoke up breaking my concentration. Now I was thinking about laying on the floor folded into his body. Kissing and hugging and just being consumed by him- I fell the entire eighty feet.

"Arrghh!" I screamed hitting the floor. Confused and dazed I turned onto my back watching him fly down to me.

"What got you to the floor so fast?" He teased. I blushed and hit his arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

Would he like to know?

* * *

**Here is Chapter 6. I had some trouble writing this one, but I hope it's still great. Let me know of any mistakes and have a great night or morning:)**

**Chapter 7 might come a bit faster depends on my work load. The last month and a half of High School ever is a bit tedious...I'm sure you all know how that is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about being gone for so long! It's been a rough senior year but I can gladly declare that it is officially OVER! I graduate later on this week:) Oh, I watched "Behind The Candelabra" with Matt Damon and Micheal Douglas. I have to say it was a very good watch. I really liked it. And the intimate scenes weren't over the top or made you uncomfortable if that's what some of you were wondering about. It was really good. So was Iron Man 3(hilarious! A must see), Fast and the Furious 6( action packed and a whole lot of Vin and The Rock!), and The Great Gatsby was such a great read that I was a bit skeptical about the movie. I read it in the 11th grade and loved it! My favorite book of all time! But the movie was beyond amazing! I absolutely LOVED IT! Leonardo DiCaprio was born to play Gatsby. If you haven't seen the movie yet and you are a fan of the book I say go see it. You won't regret it! **

**Sorry about me rambling. Since we have about 20 or so days until Man of Steel comes out I tempted to write. But nothing was coming to me, AT ALL. So I watched every minute of all the trailers that they seem to be cranking out non stop and got inspired. My Superman is Henry Cavill. I was going to have it be Brandon Routh, but I love Henry more and he seems to be doing Superman justice. I might even have him switch over to the new uniform in the new movie. Maybe when Annie gets her suit he'll decide on an upgrade. Let me know what you think about that and if you have any ideas on what her suit should look like please leave it in the review or PM me. **

**Sorry about the long Authors Note. With out further ado.**

* * *

I was finally back in my own apartment after a week of grueling exercises. Superman was putting me through the ringer. And to top it off my super strength over him depleted I found that out the hard way. So now we were about the same strength except he was stronger because he was born Kryptonian and he's a man. I was finally cleared to go back to work since I wasn't snapping anymore desk in half when I set down a stack of papers.

But he had allowed me back in my apartment and I was grateful. I had changed into a pair of denim shorts and I opted for a black t shirt with the Superman logo on it. Ironic I know. But hey I was allowed to wear what I want in my house. And I might as well as get used to wearing the 'S' on my chest right? My fish Clyde was dead . I had to flush him down the toilet this morning. As I was making coffee I saw a flash of red. A basketball had fallen from the roof then I heard a scream. It was loud and sounded like it was coming from the roof of my apartment building. Curious, I ditched my coffee and ran over to my window. My sensitive ears could pick up on the many voices down below. They were all scared.

"Somebody! Help!" A little boys voice rang clear and I bolted out of the window. I landed on the fire escape making it shake and I heard a woman scream up to me.

"Please get my baby!" I looked down to see numerous eyes staring at me. I quickly shifted my gaze to the little boy who looked about 10. He was hanging off the side of the building. Must've tried to grab the ball I saw fly past my window earlier.

"Hang on! I'm coming for you!" I yelled to the little boy. He let out a pained cry as I quickly climbed up the metal ladder. He was on the far corner. Hanging on barely. He was too far. I wasn't able to reach him and still hold on to the ladder.

"Can you swing over to me, sweetie?" I asked looking up at him. He was just above me now. My heart was beating fast as my quick eyes took in his sweaty hands and his slipping grip.

"What's your name? I'm Annie," I told him trying to calm the hysterical boy as I reached for him. I was reaching as far as I could. My fingers gripping the ladder. He was still hanging a good ten feet above me.

"Please!" He panicked. I nodded.

"She's got him!" A man yelled.

"Save my baby!"

Voices began to mingle together and my concentration snapped. A rush of sounds flooded threw me and I cringed. I could hear a dog barking, a car crash, a domestic fight and the boys screams as he lost his grip. Shocked I looked up wide eyed as he fell past me. Without even a second thought I let go of the metal ladder. Diving for the screaming boy. A shrill scream escaped the woman's mouth and a gasp ran across the crowd. The boys arms gripped me tightly as I concentrated on not falling. Come on, Annie. Stop falling.

"She's flying!"

I opened my eyes and stared at the people below me. They were all shocked and pointing.

"Are you OK?" I asked the shaking boy in my arms.

He nodded.

"I'm going to bring you to your mommy, OK?"

He nodded between sobs and I slowly descended to the ground. The crowd parted as I stepped down on the pavement. All was silent as I handed the boy to his mother.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She gushed.

"You're welcome," I told her. Everyone was staring at me. I stepped back smiling awkwardly.

"If you don't mind, please don't let anyone know where I live," I said quickly. They nodded still in shock.

"Thank you, Mrs. Superman," the little boy said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You're welcome. Next time you see a ball fall off a building call me. I'll gladly retrieve it for you," I said. He nodded and watched me fly back up to my apartment. Full of adrenaline I plastered myself to the wall listening to the voices below. Maybe I shouldn't have done that? Why did I fly back to my apartment? Come on Annie! Someone is bound to recognize you!

"Was that the mystery woman we've seen Superman with in the papers?"

"I don't care who she is. I'm glad she's here,"

"Superman always gets all the hot chicks. Yo, Mike want to go fall off a building? Maybe she'll save us!" A few teenage boys quipped.

I stood up and turned on the news. Of course it was already on.

_Just moments ago a young boy was saved from falling off a building from someone other than Superman. The footage taken by teenagers with their cellphones is a bit fuzzy, but the image is all clear. _

It showed me diving for the kid. Flying in the air. What I had told them and what the little boy had said. I paced my living room. Shit. Superman is going to kill me.

_Can this woman be the one we keep seeing Superman with? And is it right to call her ? The people of Metropolis are grateful to have another like Superman, but where has she been this entire time? Where did she come from? Is she really betrothed to Superman? More developing news on this story later on tonight. _

The T.V. shut off and I spun around to see Superman with his arms crossed and a tense look on his face.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked meekly.

"I come back from Tornado Alley and you're already all over the news?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't have just let the boy die. Not when I could have stopped it." I said. He sighed and pinched his nose.

"Annie, you didn't even try to hide your identity. And you told them not to let anyone know where you live?"

"They shut the video off before I cam back in. And what was I supposed to do? Throw a ski mask over my head? I did what was needed and a little boy didn't die. You can't seriously be mad at that!"

"I'm not mad. Just - well now we have to get you a costume and straighten out where you came from. The press will most likely get the story wrong tonight. I was hoping to ease you into the whole superhero thing, but now that's not going to happen," He told me as he paced around the room thinking.

"Where did you get your suit from?"

"My mom," He told me.

I laughed,"What? Your mom made it?"

"No, she gave it to me. Found it in the capsule I was brought here in. Great, now I have to explain this to mom," He gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, let's go visit your mom then. Smallville right?" I asked.

* * *

His mother welcomed me with open arms. Apparently she was glad Clark was over Lois. I had to politely tell her that we weren't dating. Then she spun around to Clark and scolded him on not going in for the kill. He quickly changed the subject and explained everything to his mother. She seemed to understand and led us down to the pod.

"I went snooping around years ago and pulled out a few more uniforms. I think they might've belonged to your parents, Clark," She told him as she led us into the barn. It was like any other barn except for the door that Clark had opened and helped us down into. It was dark as I led Mrs. Kent further her grasp was tight.

"Try to keep your steps steady dear. I can only walk so fast," She smiled up at me.

"Sorry I'm a bit eager to see it,"

"It should be straight ahead," Clark told me. And he was right. It was straight ahead. The sphere was large and gray. Light hung above it casually blanketing it in a yellow haze. It was placed in the far corner of the room and on the other side were two cases. Both had a uniform in it. I let go of Mrs. Kent and made my way to the second case. It was a woman's suit. Dark blue with the 'S' symbol on the chest. The suit was a leotard with the dark red cape hanging beautifully behind it. The sleeves were long and had silver on the wrists. The shoes rather boots hit mid thigh right below where the leotard stopped. They were the same dark blue as the leotard and had a small thick heel. Glad I can walk in them I thought. The collar was high and split down the middle right before it reached the 'S'. The 'S' was wide and took up most of the chest area, but it looked nice I had to admit.

"I think that was your mothers and that your fathers," Mrs. Kent told her son. He nodded and examined his suit. It was similar to mine. Pretty similar to the one he already donned except darker and more alien like. I walked over to him to examine it.

"Where'd your underwear go?"

He looked down at me in shock,"What?"

"The underwear. It's not there," I pointed out. He followed my gaze.

"Hmm, it's not,"

"Hey, if you ask me it looks better without it," I told him walking back over to my costume.

"I didn't ask you, Annie," He said smirking.

I laughed,"Oh well. Can we try these on?"

"They're yours. Go ahead," Mrs. Kent said smiling. I quickly pulled the suit from the case folded it over my arm and flew out of the barn to the house. As fast as I could I found a bathroom upstairs and discarded my clothing. The suit fit me perfectly. I slid the shoes on and braided my hair back into a half up half down style. One last look over and I dashed back to the barn. When I flew back in Clark was already in his.

I stopped mid flight and starred at him. He was handsome. The suit was darker and grittier and he looked amazing.

"Clark," His mother gasped and he spun around.

I knew he was taking in every inch of my body. I could feel his eyes on me. I flushed and ducked my head clearing my throat. Superman quickly composed himself as he spoke.

"Y-you look like- like- You look amazing." He blurted.

"Thank you. I like your new suit too," I told him blushing and trying not to stare at a certain area. The red underwear might have been a good idea after all.

"Well, now that the awkward part is over. How about I make lunch and then you you both can tell me how you're going to go about her name," Mrs. Kent said walking to the stairs that led out. We followed.

"My name?" I questioned.

"She wants to know if we should keep the name they've already given you," Superman clarified.

"Oh,"

"I'm sure 'Mrs. Superman' has caused quite a stir," She told us. i nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that boy thought I was Mrs. Superman. Once he said it everyone else did too. Maybe we should just keep it?" I asked taking a bite of an apple resting my elbow on the table. Mrs. Kent swatted it off,"Elbows off the table young lady,"

"Yes ma'am," I quickly placed my hands in my lap.

"They have already started calling you that," Superman thought out loud.

"That's what I'm saying. It'll only confuse them if we go on air tonight and change my name," I looked at him. We held the gaze until Mrs. Kent spoke up.

"So to everyone else your both married? What's the back story. They're going to ask why she's here now. Where was she before? How did you two meet? Is she a Kryptonian like you. Will there be kids?"

"Kids?" We questioned at the same time.

"Yes, that's what happens when you marry. Two people= kids,"

"Mom you're thinking way too deep into this,"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe I am, but be prepared,"

"Don't worry Mom we will," Clark told her reassuringly.

* * *

Superman and I stood side by side as the camera trained in on us. The news woman was smiling brightly at Superman. I instinctively linked my arm through his.

"OK, we'll be going on in a minute. I'm just going to gush for a moment! Can I have your autograph Superman?" The blonde flirted.

"Of course," He told her and signed her notes.

"Thank you so much. Here we go," She turned back to the camera composed herself and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Lorentz here live with the Super couple on everyone's minds. Mr and Mrs. Superman," She said turning to us. We both smiled into the camera and I waved. Living in the moment.

"So Superman how did you and your wife meet?"

We had figured out what to tell everyone on the way here. Hopefully they bought it.

"When we both were born our parents arranged a marriage between us to unify the families," He told her.

"Oh, wow an arranged marriage? Is it safe to say your happy with who they picked?" She asked.

"Yes I am," Superman smiled at me.

"Now Superman where has your betrothed been all these years? She seemed to come out of no where!"

This time I spoke up.

"Actually my powers didn't kick in until a few years ago when Superman and I had met. On our planet the males powers are known before the woman's. This way when they are both connected the woman's powers mimic that of her mates. It's safe to say I was a bit shocked when I woke up one morning flying," I let out a laugh and the new cast laughed too. I was lying about when we met Superman said it make more sense to not say weeks. 'Human seems to have a problem with rushing into marriage.' Was his exact quote.

"That would be a scary sight."

"So, I have to ask. Now that you have someone who is of your race will you be adding any new additions to the family anytime soon? It'd be adorable to see cute mini Superman's flying around!" She asked.

Superman and I stiffened.

"Oh, uh we haven't,-" I began to say.

"Oh you haven't consummated the relationship yet? Come on girl your married to superman!"

"I'm sorry, but I feel like that is none of your business nor is it anyone else," Superman explained,"Now if you don't mind. I would like to make dinner for my wife. Have a nice night Lisa," Superman said flying up above us. The camera man followed him. Lisa smiled brightly up at him not aware that he had just ended the interview on his own terms. He held out his hand to me,"Coming?"

I looked back at Lisa and the camera,"Have a nice night everyone," I smiled brightly and flew up to Superman. Our hands clasped together and with one final way we flew off to The Fortress of Solitude.

I bet Mrs. Kent is running around her house with excitement because she was right.

* * *

I slumped down onto the couch pulling my braid out as Superman spoke into his phone. He had since changed into casual wear. A long sleeved white shirt and pajama pants. I was still in my suit ready to leave when he hung up grunting.

"Not a happy call I take?" I asked him.

"It was Wally," e sighed and sat down beside me.

"Wally?"

"Oh, I forgot. Secret Identities," He said sitting down beside me.

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm a superhero too. And I am your wife," I told him smirking. I was so pulling that card.

"You did not just say that,"

"Yes I did. I am going to use it to my advantage,"

I smiled at him when he grinned standing up,"OK, suit your self. I'll take you to the tower tomorrow so you can meet everyone," He told me as he headed upstairs.

"Wait! Who's everyone?" I called after him.

"The Justice League of course," He told me winking at me as he turned the light off leaving me in the dark.

"I'm going to meet The Batman tomorrow," I gasped," And Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, The Flash! Oh, shit Batman is scary! Wait Superman!Clark!" I called after him. But he flew past me turning to give a nod of his head,"Oil spill in the Gulf. Sleep 't wait up," and he was gone.

Needless to say tomorrow should be fun.

* * *

**So this is Chapter 7... I did not plan any of this! I just wrote what came to mind! Let me know what you think and I realized that I had asked in the earlier AN what you'd like to see her suit be, but I already put her in one by the end of the chapter...I'm stupid lol. But you can still express what you'd like to see and maybe I'll alter it a bit. Her suit is the same as the one Henry Cavill wears in 'Man of Steel'. I kind of ran out of juice towards the end if you can't tell...;/**

**How do you feel about the Justice League? Too much for one chapter? Please let me know what you think and have a nice night!**


	8. Chapter 8

The yogurt left a bitter taste in my mouth as I lapped up the last of it from it's plastic container. I was outside having lunch with Jimmy and Lois, who joined at the last minute. Ever since Mrs. Superman showed up two weeks ago she's been following me everywhere. Trying to get a glimpse of Superman because she knows that I talk to him every now and then. So here she was forcing herself to enjoy Jimmy's rants about how beautiful Mrs. Superman is. I smirk and watch her roll her eyes. Only when she makes a comment on her suit is when my ears perk up and I completely forget about my yogurt. I look up at the brunette with curious eyes.

"...it doesn't make sense," She scoffed.

"Why does it need to make sense?" Jimmy questioned not fully understanding the question.

"I mean it's not original like Superman's. It's a knockoff- a complete copy of his," She explained.

And for the first time since I've worked here I realized she was right. Others have brought this to my attention and I not wanting to deal with it, brushed it off. I remember a few days ago that a young man, early twenties- a college freshmen, had questioned my suit after I had arrived at his campus to extinguish a building fire. He had said how it's a tease with the small sliver of flesh- the only part visible- that peaks out from between my boots and leotard. Of course he hadn't realized I had heard it.

"It could just be temporary. You know until she figures out what she initially wants in a suit," Jimmy said. I nodded in agreement. That's exactly what it was. I hadn't figured out what I had wanted- or what Superman would let me wear rather. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me changing it up. I sighed lost in thought. I hadn't even realized who had sat down beside me until I heard his voice.

"Hey, Jimmy, Lois, Annie," Clark greeted taking the lid off his steaming noodles. I leaned over and examined his food.

"What is that?" I asked.

Jimmy gagged,"Ugh, it's his favorite noodles form the China place on 2nd," He explained.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jimmy's face, which was scrunched,"What's with the face?"

"Clark has a knack for Moo Shu pork," Lois said teasing Clark.

"I am right here you guys, besides it isn't that bad. I like it," He said scooping up a spoon full.

"Hey, you like what you like," I said glancing at Clark sending him a small smile. He nodded and finished his lunch while Jimmy and Lois went back to their discussion.

"So you want to see her in a different suit? Is that what you're saying?" I asked her.

She glanced at me and nodded,"Yeah, her suit now isn't very flattering,"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Clark asked wiping his mouth. His glasses had slid down his nose and he pushed them back up with a greasy finger.

"Mrs. Superman's suit. She says it doesn't flatter her," I told him.

"Yeah, I'd agree on that," I turned surprised to Clark.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Lois and Jimmy look at me confused and I stammer out a reply.

"She doesn't show enough skin is that it?" I said.

Clark shrugged and smiled,"Yeah, I think that's what's wrong. She is too covered up," He told me.

"I can't believe you all," I said chuckling," the one superhero who doesn't show too much skin is being scrutinized for not showing too much skin. You all are unbelievable!"

"It's OK, I mean I'm sure Superman doesn't mind. He did marry her didn't he," Jimmy pointed out.

"Only because it was an arranged marriage," Lois snapped at him.

An awkward silence crept over us and I noticed Clark shift. She wasn't over him.

"OK, um, I think our lunch break is over," Jimmy said standing up. Clark and I nodded in agreement and we also stood up.

"Coming Lois?" I asked her. She glanced from starring at the table and blinked.

"Yeah,"

We didn't wait for her to catch up.

* * *

The following days I began brainstorming new suits. I had an idea to morph the leotard and boots into pants and cut the leotard itself in half. Then I would give the pants a bit of flare by cutting about an inch diagonally down and the then coming all the way across and going back up. Of course it has to be even. I quickly sketched it out and satisfied with my work ran to find Clark. He was in the living room having a serious Chess match with Robot 14. Robot 14 is great at chest, but he thinks he can beat him.

"Hello, Ms. Annie, how are you?" His robotic voice asked as I rounded the corner. I've somewhat moved into the Fortress of Solitude. I had my own room and the Robots took nicely to me.

"Hey, 14. How many times has he lost?" I asked plopping down on the couch beside Clark. The formalities of Superman and Mrs. Superman went out the window last week when I had decided that saying it was too much of mouth full.

"You don't like my suit, right?" I asked Clark. He glanced over ant me and grinned.

"I do believe I voiced my opinion on that subject earlier this week," He told me moving a chess piece across the board.

"Sir, that was not a smart move on your part," 14 commented.

"Clark, would you like to see my new design?"

"New design?" He didn't even look when I placed the notebook in his lap. He was too concentrated on the game at hand.

"Clark,"

"Yeah, I saw it,"

"No you didn't,"

"Yes, I did."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"You didn't even look at it!" I groaned.

"How do you know? I'm as fast as a speeding bullet, remember,"

"Not fast enough to see that you won the match," I pointed out.

"What?" He questioned looking at me as I reached over and moved a piece winning the match.

"Checkmate," I told Robot 14 who said congratulations and left to cook dinner.

"How did you do that?" Clark asked me.

I looked up at him smiling,"I'll tell you after you look at my sketch,"

"Fine," He chuckled, but the smile he had fell off his face when he saw what I had drawn.

"No," He said.

"No?"

"Yeah, no."

"What do you mean "no"?" I asked following him as he got up and headed to the fridge examining the sketch.

"I mean no,"

"Oh, come on! This is the most modest suit ever!Clark just reason with me here! I was thinking about dieing the suit white. And making the symbol a bit larger so it's noticeable," I told him peering over his shoulder as he glanced down at the sketch.

"Why does it have the missing piece cut out on the pants?" He asked turning to me.

"It's the sex appeal," I told him.

He looked shocked,"Why do you need that?"

"Excuse me!"

He looked flustered trying to figure out what to say next. His brow furrowed and he smiled sheepishly," I meant why do you need that when you already have it?"

"Nice save, Clark. This is still modest. Look at the sleeves they go all they way to my wrists and my legs are completely covered up. The only part of my body showing is the torso. It's just enough to get everybody off my back, OK?"

He seemed not to agree yet. His bright blue eyes darkened as he crossed his arms over his chest,"Convince me,"

I groan and throw my arms up,"Come on! Fine! Let me call up Star Fire and ask to borrow her suit," I said.

His face dropped,"You wouldn't,"

"I will if you still think that," I gestured wildly to my sketch,"is too racy,"

He sighed and I knew I had won.

"Yes! Woohoo! Thank you Clark! You won't regret it!" I boasted flinging my arms around him. I was so much shorter than him so my arms wrapped around his upper torso and his hands were on my waist.

"I better not," He chuckled. Suddenly the hug became known and a heat began to build in my cheeks and other places and I could hear his heart race. I quickly stepped back and snatched my sketch from his hand.

"Um, which robot would be best for the job?"

"Robot 2. He always sews my rips and tares," He told me clearing his throat.

"Great," I said turning to only be stopped by his voice.

"Annie, you're more confident. I like that," He told me. Against my will blush flushed my cheeks and I smiled.

"I know,"

* * *

**This is more of a filler chapter. My mind can't seem to write right now since it's being overrun with the Epicness we call The Man of Steel. I'm telling you if you have NOT seen that movie you MUST get off your butt right now and drive to the nearest theater. I am in love with Henry Cavill as Superman and the movie was sublime! I can't even begin to talk about it since I know I'm going to give everything away(with excitement). I don't know if I want to go on with the Justice League now since I am thinking about using the plot from the MoS(Man of Steel). Let me know what you think about that and Annie's new suit:) Save days and happy night :D Please Review they keep my writing juices alive:) **


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the deal with you and Clark?" Lois asked leaning against the door frame. Her brown hair was up for once and I don't know why but I noticed how big her ears were. She was waiting for an answer. I picked my yogurt from the shelf and shut the fridge. Keeping a cool face I walked out with her trailing behind.

"What do you mean?"

She scoffed,"Oh, don't give me that, Westmore. I know somethings going on,"

I just looked at her,"I'm lost," I honestly wasn't. I knew something was changing between Clark and I. I could feel it. I just hated that she of all people saw it before he did. I glanced over at Clark knowing he could hear every single word. He was leaning back in his chair "engrossed" in an article.

"See! You just looked at him! I saw it. You're having an affair!" She boasted proud to have figured it out.

I set my yogurt down and smirked,"How can we have an affair when there's only two people in the relationship? Lois, there isn't anything going on between me and Clark. Trust me," I told her. She raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

"Seriously-," I hadn't even noticed Clark get up and make his way over to us,"Clark?" I questioned. His wide shoulders did his dark blue suit wonders. I watched his blue eyes land on me and the warm feeling welled up again. He pushed his glasses up. Gosh, I don't know why, but that was so hot.

He smiled at Lois and turned his attention to me,"My place or your place?" He asked.

I just starred at him confused,"What?"

"Dinner. My place or your place?" He said acting like this was already discussed between the two of us.

"Uh, mine," I blurted. He beamed,"See you at 7," and walked away.

Lois turned to me a huge smile on her face,"And nothing's going on? Yeah, right," She said walking back to her desk.

The minute she sat down I stalked over to Clark grabbed his arm and pulled him from his chair.

"Oh, hey Annie," I squeezed harder and he grimaced,"Ow,"

"I need to talk to you!" I spat pulling him into the break room, shutting the door. I threw him across the room and glared,"What the hell was that!? You heard our conversation and don't act like you weren't listening in!" I yelled.

He stood up and rolled his shoulder,"You got me good that time, remind me never to get on your bad side,"

"Clark, you are on my bad side!"

"Am I?" He said as he walked towards me.

I wavered,"What? Yes. Stop walking," I sputtered. He kept getting closer and closer. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"What's gotten into you? You can't just let everyone assume that we're dating." I told him.

"We are married," He said in a hushed tone. I froze...what the hell? He was practically on top of me, not that I would have minded, I could feel his body heat.

I pressed my palms to his chest, ready to push him away, but froze when his hands grabbed my wrists. I looked up at him confused.

"Clark, I'm still angry with you,"

"Angry that I invited you to dinner or angry that I made everyone think we're dating?" He asked his voice low as he inched closer.

"A-angry at both. Clark, I don't appreciate-,"

"That was my way of asking you out, Annie," He told me. I gasped.

"Well, I wasn't very fond of it."

"I figured..." He said. His voice was low, husky even.

"Clark? Are you trying to kiss me?" I asked. Immediately regretting my words, but he chuckled and smiled. I stared into his eyes my heart beating so fast I was sure he could hear it. My body was on fire. I was sweating and tingly and- and on the verge of fainting. My emotions were running high and I wanted him so badly.

"Is it that obvious? Should I stop?" He asked but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes kept dropping to my quivering lips.

"No," I whispered.

Then his lips brushed mine and before they could even fully touch the door to the break room swung open. We both froze and looked at who had entered. It was Perry and Jimmy. They seemed not to realize that we were in here or what was about to happen, but they stopped mid conversation and looked at us. Shocked expressions on their faces.

SNAP! Jimmy had lifted his camera for a candid moment. I fumed and Clark stepped back obviously embarrassed.

"Jimmy! You better run!" I growled. Perry just laughed and side stepped from the poor boy. Jimmy looked scared.

"What?" He stammered.

"Jimmy-Aargh!" I screamed clutching my head as a high pitched sound flooded my mind. The pain was so intense tears forced there way down my cheeks. Everyone jumped into action. Perry made Jimmy call 911 and before I could even hit the floor Clark's arms were keeping me up. I screamed as the pain intensified.

"You're going to be fine," He told me.

"You can't hear it?How do you not hear it! It's so loud!" I screamed and writhed in his arms as he carried me through the offices. Everything was blurry. So blurry. My mind was receiving a million and one sounds. My eyes were burning- oh no!

"I can't hold it in!" I screamed clutching Clark's shirt tightly. He clamped his hand over my eyes the moment my beams broke through. He positioned my face into his chest when Perry asked what he was doing.

"The 's hurting her," He quickly said.

"Lay her on the table. Try to keep her still," Perry said,"Where are the goddamn Paramedics?"

My body was lifted and set on the cool wood. I was regretting wearing my blue and grey floral dress seeing as my skirts were hiked up around my thighs. My shaking hands gripped the hem to pull them down, but the pain intensified and they went up. Clark reached out and pried my fingers form the fabric. I gasped through the pain and our eyes locked. He was hurt. His eyes was showing it all. Then the lights went out and the TVs turned on. Static filled the room as an ominous voice spoke.

" YOU. ARE. NOT .ALONE. My name is General Zod, I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. Your world has sheltered one of my citizens. He will look like you, but he is not one of you. For those of you who know of his location, the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To Kal-El I say this,surrender within 24 hours or watch this world suffer the consequences. A signal has been set out a locator. The one crippled by this is the one we want . The woman who is your mate, the one who has been affected by a piece of our planet is to accompany you as well. Do not try to flee. Do not try to save her. She- the last hope of our people- will be mine."

Then the lights flickered back on and the pain in my head was gone. I breathed heavily as he sat me up. Everyone was looking at me. Lois was worried as she quickly ran up the stairs to the one place she could call the man she loved. Clark set me on my feet and we shared a knowing look. All the strength was flooding back and the world wasn't spinning.

"You're her. The one they want!" Someone form printing quipped.

"What the hell are you talking about? That was a helluva migraine," I said taking a step. My feet faltering on purpose,"I can't even walk straight you dim wad. How is this powerful woman me?" I questioned as Clark led me out.

"Wait, she needs medical attention!"

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Clark shot back. The moment we were out of sight he changed and scooped me up and flew out a near by window.

"Things just got more complicated," He told me.

* * *

We ended up touching down at the Fortress. He had practically shoved me inside to get changed before he left without me. I had slipped on my new suit in haste not even bothered to look at it on the way out. I had more dire things to attend to then what my appearance was. The suit fits well. I'm glad I changed it. I thought as I met up with Superman at the front.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Who are these people?" I asked him as we took off. We flew side by side and I noticed him glance at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

"Clark," I tired.

"You look nice," He said shyly.

"Clark, are you blushing?" I teased nudging him.

"No. Maybe," He smiled.

"Wow, I made the Man of Steel blush? I feel accomplished!" I joked.

"You do a lot of things," he cleared his throat and looked ahead,"Let's get this over with."

"OK," I said.

He glanced back,"How do you feel about grand entrances?"

* * *

Side by side with a dozen and one military guns ready to shoot- we walked down the hall towards the interrogation room- in hand cuffs. I sighed and tried not to break them.

"You just had to ask to talk to Lois and only Lois, huh?" I quipped.

"She's the only one I trust with all of this right now," He told me.

"But Lois? Really? Why not Hardy?" I questioned.

At the sound of his name Hardy spoke up," Hey, love birds. Stow it,"

We had stopped at the end of the hall and I was nudged into a room with out Clark.

"Wait. I thought we'd be together," I said.

"You thought wrong,"

Clark-Superman- turned to me," Don't worry, you'll be fine,"

The door shut and I was shoved roughly into a chair.

"Be careful I might break your chair," I chirped. The officer glared.

"Because of you our planet is at war,"

"That's not my fault," I deadpanned.

He paced, chuckled and turned to me when a group of men came into the room. One of them was holding a larger more secure hand cuff.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"They want you. We have you. It's a fair trade,"

* * *

**So I have incorporated Man Of Steel!** **How do you like it? Hate it? Love? Let me know and have a great Saturday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am so glad everyone is loving my story, but I'm having a bit of trouble! I've only seen the movie once( I know it's a crime lol) and I can't remember much except for Henry Cavill's amazing body...and that won't help me. If you could please tell me what happens after the interrogation and some of the dialogue if you know any! That would help me out a lot:)_**

* * *

_"Because of you our planet is at war,"_

_"That's not my fault," I deadpanned._

_He paced, chuckled and turned to me when a group of men came into the room. One of them was holding a larger more secure hand cuff._

_"What is this?" I questioned._

_"They want you. We have you. It's a fair trade,"_

* * *

I looked at the men. Did they actually believe I was going to be held with a fancier pair of handcuffs?

"Do you actually think that's going to work?" I asked. And to show just how ridiculous it was I pulled my hands apart and the cuffs I was in clattered to the ground. I stood up and walked towards them. They immediately went rigid.

"Don't move!"

"Come on, I was put in here to be interrogated right? Don't you want to know what I know?" I asked. The men looked at each other uneasily and I planted myself back into the seat.

"See? I'm not a threat,"

"As precaution we're still going to put these cuffs on,"

I just rolled my eyes and let them slap them on. Whatever to make them feel better.

"Now. Whose going to ask me the questions? You?" I eyed a newbie Private who shook his head and averted his eye. I glanced to the right,"You?" No one was stepping up to the plate.

"You know what? I'm going to leave since no one here wants to ask any questions," I said standing up, but when I went to pull my hands apart it was a bit stronger than I had expected.

"What? This is a bit harder than I thought," I grimaced and twisted then it snapped,"Where are you keeping my Husband?"

"Sit down." A new voice ordered and in front of me stood a man with bright blue eyes and a receding hair line.

"Who are you?"

"Sit down," He demanded. I stood my ground and eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine. Only because you asked nicely," I spat crunching the metal of the chair as I gripped it tightly. I sat down crossed my legs and looked up at the man.

"You're a bit more sarcastic then your counterpart. Why is that?" He asked sitting down in front of me.

"Oh, I don't know! I'm just a woman locked in a room with seven men. I get sarcastic when I'm uneasy,"

He seemed unphased and turned to the men. They understood his silent command and left. I relaxed and watched him watch me.

"Name?" I asked.

His blue eyes shot to me,"Hardy,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Superman," I told him nicely.

"Now, what do you know about this Zod character?"

I tapped my chin with a finger and smirked," Oh, did I give the impression that I knew something?"

His jaw clenched and I could see his mouth began to quirk- ready to say something- but I picked up on voices to my right. The door opened to reveal Clark, Lois and a General.

"Finally!" I exclaimed lifting from my seat.

"Sir, I wasn't finished-,"

"You are now, ma'am it's time," The General said. I nodded and fell into step beside Superman.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Not as much as I would have liked, you ready?" I asked looking up at him. He seemed to have heard the uneasiness in my voice because his hand found mine. His fingers lacing in between. I smiled up at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Not as long as I still draw breath,"

* * *

The quiet was unsettling. The thirty seven pounding heartbeats were unsettling. Knowing I wasn't ready for this was unsettling. I need a new word. My mind was trying to make sense of what my body was doing- what it was preparing for- the pain and the fight. I'm not ready...I've only been super for less than two months. These men and women have been fighting for their country longer than I have. The ones that follow Zod are ample more experienced. I clenched my hands into tight fists as Lois stood closely beside Clark. She doesn't seem to get it. He doesn't love her. Not anymore. Come on, Annie get a hold of your self.

I don't think I can.

The second I make that silent decision my feet leave the safety of the warm ground. My red cape billows around me as I catapult into the air. Silent tears make there way down my cheeks. He spins around and our eyes connect.

"I'm sorry," I cry turning to fly away.

The wind is loud as I fly past all the soldiers who look at me with such disgust,probably trying to figure out how I could flee in such a dire time. I'm not like them . I can't just -

"ANNIE?!" His voice was angry and full of question,but most of all hurt.

I spun around to face him...not able to contain it the tears spilled over.

"I can't do this! These people do this every day, I was just a normal woman who fetched coffee for her boss just two months ago, Clark," I scolded.

He glided closer a hand reaching for me," Annie," I flew back a few inches.

"No, Clark...I - I can't even fight these Kryptonians because I'm not as experienced. They're going to kill me... no one will care as much if I died ,but you Clark I can stay alive long enough,fight hard enough to keep you alive," I told him.

The look in his eye was eerie.I couldn't place it.

"Clark?" He closed the gap between us and pulled me into him. His hands fell to my waist pulling me roughly against his chest . Our lips connected with such a fire I almost lost concentration. The kiss was perfect. Nerves and chills collided together to fill me with such a heat that caused my arms to wrap around his neck and my fingers raked through his dark hair. A groan escaped him and I nearly melted. It quickly intensified and heated to the point where neither of us wanted to pull away. Neither wanted it to end. Our lips began to slow and soon it was just slow sensual kisses. I smiled and my eyes fluttered open to meet the dreamy blues of Clark.

Our breathing was heavy as we held tightly to each other.

"You should maybe announce the next time you want to kiss me," I said.

He smiled,"Why is that?" His fingers gripped my hips and I gasped.

"Lets just say you are an amazing kisser," I told him.

He smiled and kissed me again. Pulling away too soon.

"You are the most powerful woman I just because of your powers ,but because you have taken full responsibility for what's happened to you. You saved a little boy , and here you are ready to save the world. Annie, you will not die. This is only the first of many battles we will face together, we can do this. You can do this,"

He waited calmly for me to answer.

"OK,"

"OK?"

I nodded and spun around pulling from his arms,"Let's kick some alien ass," I smiled up at him winked and shot down towards the checkpoint.

* * *

He was on the floor blood dribbling from his mouth that was molded to mine just an hour ago.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed dropping to my knees beside Clark. He was shaking shaking and sweat was visible on his brow.

"You're going to be ok, please, just let me get you up," I cried wrapping my arms around his waist I tried to lift but he was limp. He clattered the short way to the ground his eyes growing heavy.

Angry I stood up.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded. God, a large burly man, second in command, Faora smirked.

"Me? I didn't do this. The ship did you see he's so accustomed to your planets air that breathing in ours seems to become somewhat of a hassle for him," Zod kicked Clark harshly in the side.

"Don't touch him," I growled stepping in front of my pained man.

"Oh, you're so sexy when you're angry," His hand barely grazed my cheek before I was crushing it with my own.

"Don't touch me!" I threatened. He smirked and stood up a wince escaping him before he gave a nod. Oh no, I forgot about Faora! But I had spun around too slow because her fist connected with my chin and I was sent flying across the room. A pained scream escaped Me as my back hit the wall. I crumpled to the floor dazed for a second before I shot up ready to defend myself,but I stopped mid stride. The larger of the Kryptonians had Clark in a head lock.

"Please," I begged," Don't hurt him,"

Zod smirked and he glanced behind me. Gosh, I need to learn to fight. Once again Faora caught me by surprise. I wasn't scared of the pain only the dark that I knew was coming.

* * *

**SO...I HOPE NO ONE WANTS TO SHOOT ME. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M IN CAPS LOCK...PROBABLY BECAUSE THEY FINALLY KISS! A GREAT INTENSE KISS AT THAT. OK, I fixed my caps lock lol I need help with the plot after this.I've only seen the movie once and I can't remember much except Clark's amazing body;) So if you can maybe in a review lay down the plot from this point on? Only if you remember ! I hope you all have a great 4th of July and till next time:) **


	11. Chapter 11 Wake up

**I wanted to apologize for being absent for so long. Work and shopping and drama seems to be occurring often lately. T.J. Maxx is addicting! :) Any who, My local Walmart did not have the Man of Steel book, I know! Walmart is stupid, that's why I hate going there. So, I found a few vids off of YouTube and am going to use those. Annie will be waking up from getting a beating from Faora. She will learn to fight, eventually. Enjoy and review:) **

* * *

Someone was screaming. It was high pitched and- and it was me.

"Pull whatever you can from her," An ominous voice demanded," I want to know how she became one of us,"

A scraping of metal and a sigh. My eyes fluttered open to reveal a man holding a large serrated knife. I struggled against restraints as he grew closer.

"Please, I can tell you how this happened to me. I can tell you!"

"Oh, dear, you're blood- your DNA is what we need," He said scraping the knife across my abdomen. I screamed as the blade miraculously drew blood. The wound stitched together just as fast as it had opened. The "doctor" gasped,"How is that possible?!"

His eyes found my wide ones. I was expecting to see interest, but instead I saw fear.

Concentrate, Annie, come on. You have to get out of here. You have to. I pushed against the restraints they finally clattered to the floor. The Kryptonian was too shocked to react before I had seared his face. Quick and ready I jumped off of the table and blasted the first guard that had came to his aid. Another and another fell to my heat vision and I stepped over them.

"Sorry," I quickly turned away from the room. As I passed one of the fallen men I noticed something in his hand. I snatched it up and flew to a room down the hall when I heard voices. The door hissed behind me and I looked around. The only thing that was in here was some sort of podium with a hole in the middle. I glanced at the key I was holding, taking in the shape and the S. Well, that's convenient, way to go Annie! I smiled and slipped the key into it's hole. Immediately the ship took on a different feel.

"Annie, I presume?" A deep voice questioned behind me. I spun around to come face to face with a man in robes.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He was grinning, circling me. I followed him closely with my eyes.

"I am Jor-El. Kal's father,"

"Oh," I gasped. He chuckled and admired my suit.

"I see you've found Lara's suit," He said nodding towards me. I glanced down and blushed, aware of my skin," I see you've tweaked it a bit,"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Do not fret, this is a different world, is it not? Now, how about we save yours," He said stepping through the door. I watched in shock, but quickly regained my composure when the door flew open and two men charged. I did the best I could to fend them off,but I was weak.

"Move!" Jor-El demanded. I moved just in time for the door to slide shut with the men inside.

"You really need more training, now follow me,"

We finally reached our destination and it was the pods.

"Pods? i don't understand," I said turning to Jor-El.

"I am taking reign of the the ship. Zod will be aware of it if he already isn't. I need you to get into that pod and help my son save Earth,"

"No, I don't think you understand- I don't need the pod,"

"You may have our DNA, but you were human for years before hand. Humans die in the vacuum of space," He told me calmly. I nodded and quickly scrambled into the pod. My cape was barely in when I heard a roar. One of Zod's lackeys had found us. He had charged at Jor- El passing right through him. The large burly man rammed into my pod, shooting at me. Every beam missed. I kicked him away just as the pod was being ejected.

My breathing was heavy and loud as I was thrusted towards Earth. I cheered happily.

"Woo hoo!" I cried happily. Then I heard it.

A sucking sound, I cocked my head confused. My eyes scanning.

Then I felt it, the air being pulled form the pod.

Panic overwhelmed me as I tried to seal up the rip. The man had missed on purpose! I screamed as I was thrown to the side and jerked to the left. Then I felt nothing but heat. I was entering the atmosphere.

I kicked at the wall.

"Come on! Come on!" I groaned pressing my heeled feet to the wall. With all my might I threw my body weight onto the hatch. It creaked. I did it again. It was loosening," Wow, they really seal these suckers,"

"One more, Annie," I grunted pushing with all the strength I had. It popped open sending me flying. Maybe I shouldn't have done this! I gasped as my lungs found no air. I was still in the high hemispheres. I catapulted through the air. My cape and red hair blurring around me as I screamed. My head pounded and my eyes grew heavy. I fought to stay awake. To not hit the ground. Just as my breathing was returning to normal and my vision was clearing I was jerked, by the cape, into the arms of the one person I was hoping to see.  
We descended at a slower pace and I was glad to be on solid ground.

"Remind me," I told Clark as I leaned over- hands on my knees," To wear a space suit the next time,"

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," He told me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

He heard it sooner then I did. And he was off without a word. I shoved off after him getting to the Kent farm just as Clark bum rushed Zod. Flying them both into the fields. I glared at the men who were still standing around the farm.

They just turned around and went back into their ship.

"Yeah, you better run," I mocked helping Mrs. Kent off of the ground. She leaned on me for support.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but my house isn't,"

She was right. Her house was demolished,"Is that a truck?" I asked.

"Yeah, Clark's,"

"Oh. I'll help rebuild. Is there any place you can go?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The old bomb shelter behind the house. And you don't have to do that Annie,"

"Mrs. Kent I want to, besides with the two of us you can relax and we'll do the heavy lifting," She chuckled and began to move away from me but I was having none of it. I held her close to me and glided swiftly across broken house to the door in the ground.

"Stay here," I told her.

"Annie," She called after me.

I looked over my shoulder at the smiling woman," Keep him safe,"

I nodded and blasted off following the wreckage Clark and Zod had created.

A power plant.

A field of corn.

And now a 7/Eleven.

When I touched down beside Clark he was watching Zod's ship fly away.

"So, I see you don't like there slurpies?" I asked him.

"What?" He exclaimed noticing two figures off in the distance. Citizens were clambering for cover. Clark began to advance towards the figures.

"Get inside. It's not safe," He told people. I watched them slam doors and lock locks. The streets were bare except for us.

His fist clenched together and I tried to shake the nerves from my body. A military aircraft flew out of nowhere and began firing. Foara maneuvered around the bullets effortlessly, but her friend was thrown across the street landing on someones poor car. And she jumped into the air taking the bird down with one swipe. It flew in circles loosing control- throwing the pilot from the cockpit. Clark and I spared a glance before he caught the falling man.

"You OK?" was his choice of words. I rolled my eyes. I was knocked through a building as the larger Kryptonian rammed through me to get to Clark. Rubble and wall caved in on me. I could hear the people around me screaming. Then I felt the debris moving. They were pulling it off of me. A hand reached down and pulled me up. It was an older man.

"Go save your man," A young woman chimed.

"Go help Superman!" A young boy cheered.

I nodded,"Thank you," And flew off towards more destruction.

* * *

**Ok, this is what I have for now. Love it or hate? Please be honest in your review. I don't think this was my best chapter...I really need help with this plot! Writing Annie into the chaos is a lot harder then I thought and I feel as if I'm not doing the greatest job. I'm honestly ready to finish the MOS plot line and go with what ever I want. T.J Maxx is addicting and In every episode of Seinfeld there is a Superman somewhere. Have a great night and till next time( which might not be as long if I could get some help on the plot ;D ) **


	12. Chapter 12 I will take them from you

**Last chapter wasn't so great, so as treat I am uploading another and hopefully this makes up for it :D Oh, there is a sensual scene later on in the chapter. I hope it lived up to you're expectations :D  
**

* * *

Everything had escalated so quickly. Faora and Nam-Ek were finally subdued. The other Kryptonians gather their leader and retreat back to Black Zero while Clark flies to check on his mother.

"Clark, she's OK," I told him as I tied to catch up.

"How do you know? She could have been killed, Annie!" He yelled at me. I was taken back by his tone of voice and choked down the insult I had ready. He didn't need my sarcasm right now. He needed to know he wasn't alone.

"Clark, I made sure she was OK. Are you OK?" I asked gliding close to him. We were hovering hundreds of feet above the ground. Our capes blowing in the calm wind. No one was being tossed through buildings for the time being.

"These people need to be eradicated," His glare found me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I get it, you're upset, but you were just thrown around like a rag doll. You need to calm down and relax with the three minutes we have of no explosions," I explained.

His furrowed brow softened and he slightly smiled," You're right,"

I beamed,"I'm glad you know that. Now what's next?" I asked as he closed the space between us.

"We still have two minutes," His voice was low and I knew where this was going- I flew back out of his grasp.

"Clark, the world is being invaded by aliens and you want to play tonsil hockey?!"

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders,"The worlds is always being invaded by something," He advanced again. My ears pick up the sound of a ship.

"Oh, look it's Zod. He's back," I exclaim rushing off to Metropolis with Clark tailing behind.

"Wait, something's happening in India," Clark said stopping mid flight.

"What?"

"Get as many people as you can to safety," He told me.

"Clark," I rushed to him flinging my arms around his neck," Be careful," I whispered before he smiled and flew off to India.

"Great, let's go save Metropolis," I grumbled as a bright light erupted from the bottom. The sound was deafening. I could only watch as the beam began to pulsate. Everything that wasn't bolted down was thrown into the air and slammed back down hard.

Cries of help and terror flooded my ears as I tried to whisk as many people out of the way. My feet landed on the ground, but were thrown up as another pulse came over us.

"Shit!" I cried trying to regain flight. I reached for an elderly man as he flew past me. Shaking his head he pointed behind me.

"Help them! Help them!" He was pointing at a were clinging to each other in air. The father had positioned himself around his wife and kids so he would take the brunt of the slam.

"Sir!" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"No! Help them, I've made my peace," He said calmly,"Go!"

I had to move fast if I was going to pick up that family, that man, woman and cat before they were all slammed into the concrete. Moving faster than a bullet I through the woman onto my back, held the man by his waist and told him to grab the family. The cat was thrown into the little girls arms just as the pulse released and everything came crushing down. I cried out trying to stay up. I may be superhuman, but this was hard.

"Hold on, Superwoman, Hold on!" The little girl cried. My eyes found her tear streaked face and I smiled.

"I will always hold on," I told her. There was a split second before another wave.

"Hold on tightly!" I yelled to the people," Sir, ma'am, grab as many people as you can!" I told the parents as I flew close to the ground. Soon I was carrying over twenty people. And the only safe place that was the farthest away was the train station.

"Thank you!"

"You saved us!"

Everyone was coming at me form every direction.

"Please, stay here. Rally as many as you can," I said before taking off.

Two more trips and I was getting tired. I held a little girl in my arms as I saw Superman. He was flying towards Black Zero. Throwing himself through the ship.

* * *

When I arrived back the C-17the military was piloting smashed into Black Zero creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone which sucked everything inside, including Black Zero. I scrambled for distance as I felt the Phantom Zone attempt to suck me in. With all my might I landed next to Perry and Jenny in a decimated area of Metropolis. It was barren and dust floated aimlessly. I slapped at my cape and suit trying to clear of dirt.

I glanced over at Perry," You OK, sir?"

He nodded and my glance shifted to Jenny. She nodded also and I smiled.

"Good, maybe I shouldn't of worn white..." I complained as Superman and Lois landed in front of us.

I was happy to see him safe, but what happened next angered me. Lois threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. I stopped mid stride. Clark stiffened and pushed her away. Noticing me for the first time.

"Lois, move," I added more anger to the last word and she blinked quickly side stepping. I pulled Clark to the side.

"You just had to save her, didn't you?" I boasted.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her hit the ground?"

"Yes!"

"You have nothing to worry about," He told me leaning in for a kiss.

I held a finger up to his mouth," Not when she just kissed you," I said mockingly.

We noticed Zod in the distance. He was on his knees in defeat it looked like. Clark began to walk towards him signaling for me to stay back.

"Look at this," Zod said letting sand and dust slide through his fingers,"We could've built a new Krypton in this squalor, but you chose them, the humans over us. I exist only to protect Krypton, that is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel is for the greater good of my people. And now I have no people. My soul, that is what you have taken from me!" Zod exclaimed charging at Clark. I tensed as he was thrown back.

"I'm going to make them suffer, Kal these human you've adopted, I will take them all from you. One by one," Zod said.

"You're a monster, Zod," He got up, hovering parallel to the ground his voice angry,"And I'm going to stop you,"

They slammed into each other crashing into a building. I heard Clark yell. I began to move without any thought.

A hand reached out to stop me.

"Stop, let him do this! It's his battle," Lois told me. I glared at her wrenching my arm free.

"Go away, Lois," I finalized before speeding off towards Clark. I could hear then inside. Zod was struggling with something. A blast slammed into me and I cried out. It burned my skin. Quickly regaining my composure in time to see the building beginning to give way and Zod leaping from the building clocking me in the jaw before he passed. I tumbled to the ground dazed. I could hear the fighting off in the distance. The screams of people and the explosions. Glass breaking and metal scraping. I'm just going to lay here- you know regain energy.

After three minutes of cooling off I gathered my battered body and walked back to where Lois and the rest of the Daily Planet staff were.

"Still want to take Zod on?" Lois chimed.

"Still want to take Zod on," I mocked," At least I won't die," I growled.

Clark's scream made me look up. Remnants of a Wayne Enterprises satellite fell from the sky. Along with Zod and Clark.

"Oh my god," I cried taking off towards where they landed. The train station. Filled with all of those people.

Clark had Zod in a head lock trying to overpower him as people frantically clambered for safety.

"If you love these people so much, you can mourn for them!" Zod yelled as he beamed his heat rays at the very family I had save earlier. I was by their sides in a heart beat, but not fast enough. My arm took the beam and I cried out and pushed them back farther. I was too weak to move them all out of the way in time. I pushed them into a corner and used my body as a shield turning my back to the heat ray.

"No, don't do this!" Clark's voice was tearing me up as he struggled to keep Zod from moving. I kept my eyes on the family in front of me. The little girl, who's name was Carol, was still holding the cat. Her father and mother were holding tightly to her and her brother.

"Stop!" Clark screamed as the beam came closer and closer. It wasn't filled with anger, but with fear. He was scared he wouldn't be able to stop Zod.

"No, please!" The woman cried as I sucked in a breath. It was against my back now, the heat. The pain. Half my cape was seared to nothing in seconds.

"Stooooop!" Clark demanded. My back arched as it seared through my skin. I bit my lip from screaming. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I couldn't take it.

I screamed.

"Never!" Zod exclaimed. His voice filled with triumph as his beam ate away at my skin. My eyes found Clark. He was struggling. His eyes filled with tears. I tried not to show the pain I was feeling as I looked at him. I stumbled against the family.

"Hold on!" Carol cried.

"Always," I told her breathlessly.

Then the pain and heat were gone and I collapsed onto the cool marble floors. The deafening crack of Zod's spine echoed through the walls as Zod's last sound died. With a hand to my wound I struggled to my feet. Clark collapsed onto his knees besides Zod's still body. His eyes locked with mine and he lost it. Screaming in anger.

"Kal," I whispered crawling/shuffling towards him. I reached out as my knees buckled and wrapped my arms around him. His head rest in my shoulder as he cried. His hand gripped my body tightly. I hissed when they made contact with my wounds , but that seemed to make him only hold on tighter.

"It's over, It's over," I told him softly, my fingers lacing through his hair pulling his head back so he could look at me," it's over, Kal," I told him. His eyes fluttered shut and his head nestled into my shoulder again as he sighed.

"It's over," He repeated.

Footsteps caught my attention and I glanced over to see Lois freaking Lane. How the hell does she keep appearing like that? Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene. A small smile ghosted across her mouth as she mouthed,"Is he OK,"

For a moment I opted to say yes, but shook my head instead.

* * *

A week had passed since the attack on Earth and Clark and I were stuck on clean up duty since most of the destruction was our fault. The first thing we rebuilt was his mother's home. Then it was the power plant and 7 Eleven. We even replanted the field. Next we tackled the skyscrapers of Metropolis. We had a lot of help from the construction companies. They were grateful we finished it in record time. All in all Metropolis was slowly returning to normal. And I was given a new name by the people. Apparently Mrs. Superman wasn't unique enough, blame the lame kid who gave it to me. I was now known as Superwoman which made more sense I guess.

Two more weeks passed before the Daily Planet was even up to par. I was happy to have work again- I got to take a break from rebuilding. Clark had gotten home before I did. I could smell the pasta from the street. I plopped down on my couch, exhausted. Kicking off my heels I stretched.

"They had me write yet another article on Superwoman," Clark told me from the kitchen.

"And?" I questioned as he peaked his head around the corner.

"I let everyone know how beautiful, strong, brave and sexy she is," He told me sitting down and taking my feet in his lap. His strong hand working the kinks out of my feet.

"You did not!" I laughed," Oh man, that feels great, Clark," I moaned.

Clark cleared his throat," So how was your day? I didn't see you at work much,"

"Yeah, that's because I had to put in the final metal beam for LexCorp, Lex insisted I be the one to do it. Then when I had finished, one of the construction workers slapped my butt saying,"Such a small thing with such a large ass," I told Clark mocking the man.

"Well, he has great taste," Clark commented. I gasped as his hand worked the stress from my feet. Our eyes locked and I blushed.

"Clark, you're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to be like 'Let me go dangle him from a cliff for touching my woman in such a vulgar way'. " I boasted, but Clark was starring at me now.

"Clark?" I sat up propping my weight on my elbows as I looked at him,"Clark?" I tried again. I could only watch his eyes travel up my bare thighs and my skirt, it was hiked up. Oh, god. My face blushed when he looked me in the eyes. It all happened so fast. One moment he was just starring the next he was on top of me our lips locked. His hand held my waist as I pulled at his shirt. These blasted suspenders! I pulled at them causing hm to groan against my neck as they slapped his skin.

"Sorry!" I gasped finally getting them from his body. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly tossing it to the floor as his lips found my collar bone. I gasped. His fingers struggled to pull my blouse from my skirt, but it was finally free and I lifted off the couch so he could pull it over me. The cold air of the fan hit my torso and I hissed. Clark raked his fingers up my thigh hooking under my knee to pull them around his waist. I could feel him against me, eager. Our lips found each other again. Our tongues danced and I moaned when his large hand cupped my breast.

My heart was beating so fast, but I wasn't scared. I was content and calm. Nervous, but calm.

Somehow Clark had kicked off his shoes and socks. I laughed as I fumbled with his belt.

"This darn thing," I complained as Clark straddled me.

"Just break it,"

My eyes shot to Clark," What?"

"Break it, I have others," He clarified. His glasses were on the coffee table and his hair was a mess. His cheeks were red and I smiled as I snapped the belt throwing it across the room.

I looped my fingers through his belt loops pulling him closer,"Are you blushing, oh powerful Superman?" I teased. He was breathing hard his chest rising under my fingertips.

"Yeah," He breathed. It was serious for a moment as we stared at each other. I felt so small under his gaze.

His fingers trailed slowly up my stomach between my breasts to my face. His thumb caressed my cheek," You are so beautiful,"

"Kiss me," I whispered. He obeyed, leaning down to capture my lips. I pushed against him my fingers yearning for his skin. I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him not breaking the kiss. It was sensual and full of emotion. His hands found my hips and I ground against him. Satisfied when he sucked in a breath. His lips worked their way to my breasts kissing the lace fabric.

"Clark,"

Then we were up and moving. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried me to my room. My feet touched the ground and I stood in front of him unzipping my skirt down the side and with a flick of my hips it slid down my legs. I was glad I had matched my underwear today. I backed up to my purple covered bed as he unzipped his dress pants. Once he was out of them he was kissing me again. And we slowly worked our way onto the bed. My head rested against the pillows as Clark supported his weight against me. He seemed nervous. Hell, this was all new to me. I reached behind me and unhooked the laced garment. Clark watched me with bright eyes. It was thrown to the floor and I kissed Clark's neck running my hands down his back. He seemed to snap out of his frozen state and took control.

Soon we were bare and under the sheets. The pain had dulled and I was clinging to him my nails digging into his back. His lips were on my own, my neck, breasts. My fingers combed through his hair. My nails raked down his back. My voice cried his name.

It was like electricity. Hot, heavy, pulsating pleasurable electricity.

* * *

My eyes drifted open to see Clark smiling at me. His eyes were bright.

"Hey," I said half asleep," I can get used to waking up to you," I smiled rolling onto my side. My eyes fluttering shut as he spoke.

"I love you,"

My eyes shot open,"What?" I breathed heavily, my heart hammered in my chest. He shifted and said it again.

"I love you, Annie,"

I could feel my smile growing bigger and bigger as his words sunk in.

"I love you, too," I told him.

He smiled and we kissed. Then he sat up and got out of bed. I watched him pull on his pants.

"Where are you going?" I cried sitting up, clutching the sheets to my chest. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Breakfast,"

"Breakfast!? Clark Joseph Kent, you cannot say I love you to a woman then go make her breakfast!"

"Ouch, you said the middle name. And why not? We can't be late for work," Clark asked teasingly.

"Because you're supposed to be the breakfast," I said.

"I was going to make Bacon,"

"I don't have Bacon,"

"Pancakes?"

"Nope,"

"Eggs?"

"Nada,"

"Sausage?"

"No,"

"How do you survive?"

"I lied. I have all of that," I told him grinning, "I really just want you,"

"Why didn't you say that?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Get over here Super boy,"

* * *

Hours later we finally made it to work. Late, but made it.

Perry had us wait for him in his office.

"Now, Clark as a seasoned reporter here you should know what my most sacred rule is," Perry said. I glanced at Clark who just nodded. He wasn't in Superman mode anymore.

"Never be late," Clark said.

"And yet you were late. And you dragged poor Ms. Westmore down with you,"

I couldn't help, but chuckle at his choice of words.

"Something funny, ?" Perry grunted.

I shook my head," No,"

"Good. Now get to work and be on time tomorrow," He said dismissing us.

Clark and I quickly stood and exited.

"Sorry I made you late," I whispered to him as he passed me to his desk.

"It was well worth it," He said with a wink.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 12! Over 2,000 words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Let me know what you thought:) Read and review! :D  
**

**Superman Fun fact: 1****It's not just about the glasses.**

**Clark's disguise isn't as simple as slicked back hair and glasses. The lenses of his glasses are slightly tinted, changing the shade of his eyes. Thanks to incredible control over his muscles and vocal cords, Superman actually gives himself a different voice when he's Clark Kent. Looser clothing and slouching over gives a different impression of his body. And thanks to studying some acting techniques, he completes the disguise by employing very different body language as Clark. There's also the advantage of our next fact ... which you will get next update:)  
**


End file.
